


Scared, Potter?

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: The evolution of "Scared, Potter?" throughout the years.





	

“Scared, Potter?” Draco sneers, laughing to himself as the Savior shakes himself free of Lockhart, the buffoon, and lifts his wand to his face.  
“You wish.”

“Scared, Potter?” Draco mouths, swinging his legs over his broom as Madam Hooch blows the whistle, the match is about to start.  
“You wish.”

“Scared, Potter?” Draco whispers, knowing perfectly well that enclosed spaces isn’t exactly the Chosen One’s favorite thing.  
“You wish.”

“Scared, Potter?” Draco says, running his hand through his hair. He knows what the answer will be, but ever since Harry’s blurted out _I love you_ they haven’t really spoken.  
“You wish.”

“Scared, Potter?” Draco chokes out, blood dripping out of his mouth and spilling all over the alley. Harry’s kneeling beside him, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, he’s called the Muggle ambulance but they both know it’ll be too late, the light is fading out of the blond’s eyes already. His uncle Rodolphus had not been kind towards his nephew.  
“You wish,” Harry whispers, tears in his eyes, he leans down for their last kiss as Draco dies in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Draco, you're just far too easy to kill...


End file.
